Jamie's First Day
by Metoria
Summary: Jamie's Dad wants him to go to a public school. Will Jamie like his day at the school or will he bail? R&R Please.


Jamie's First Day of School

Jamie was in his room playing strategy games on the internet, when he heard a knock at his door. "Who is it?" He asked without taking his eyes of the screen.

"It's Leena." She said opening the door. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." Jamie said turning off his computer. "What's up?"

"Your dad's here. He says he has some news for you." Leena said with a smile.

"My Dad?" Jamie said standing up and following her out. He followed Leena to the meeting room where he heard his father and the Doc talking.

He heard the Doc say, "That's a great Idea Oscar! I think Jamie would really like that."

Jamie entered behind Leena he saw Bit and Brad, each with their own unique smile of Congratulations on their faces. "What's up guys?"

Jamie sat next to his father. "Jamie I was thinking of sending you to a public school."

Jamie hadn't expected this. "What?"

"Just think you'll make tons of friends and you can learn a lot more then just being home schooled. What do you say?" His father looked hopeful and Jamie didn't want to hurt his feelings, but he wasn't exactly a social butterfly.

"I don't know." He said doubtfully. He wasn't afraid to make friends, he was afraid to make enemies.

Oscar didn't know what else to add. "Well, you can choose the course you want you'll be in high school as a freshman. Here take a look at the courses." He handed Jamie a packet that was sitting on the table.

Jamie flipped through and had to admit that the school had a lot of courses. He closed the book. "I'll have to think about it."

Then Bit piped in. "If he does choose to go to school where will he go?"

"Well, there is a small town not too far away called Clock Town. He'll be going to school there." Oscar said looking at Jamie.

"Really?" Bit said a bit more interested than he was before.

"You know of it?" Brad asked.

"Well I should. That's where I went to school." Bit said with a smile

Oscar had more hope now. If Bit had a good time in the school then maybe he could convince Jamie to go. However before he could get a word out of his mouth Leena broke in.

"You went to school?" She asked skeptically.

"Of course I did!" Bit said in his defense.

"Did you graduate?" She asked skeptical again.

"Yeah I did!" Bit said to his defense again.

"When was that?" Leena asked teasing him a bit more.

"Last year." Bit said simply.

"Last year? How old are you?" Leena asked with more skepticism.

"I'm 17. I graduated last year when I was 16. I started school early." Bit said explaining things to the group.

It was finally Oscar's turn. "So you had a good time in school?" He asked hopefully

"You better believe it!" Bit said excitedly. "I made tons of new friends, and the classes were pretty fun. In Clock Town, the teachers, no matter who they are, always try to make classes fun. What's even better is you don't have to take classes that are usually mandatory. They want to help form your future."

"Really? What future did you form?" Leena asked having fun with this.

"Well actually I couldn't decide on a future career. I took classes of every sort, medical classes, business classes, art classes, music classes, robotics classes, all sorts. My years were really filled up a lot of the time, for my first three years of high school I never once had a lunch or a study hall. I had all my periods filled to the max with classes."

"Somehow I find that hard to believe." Leena said crossing her arms.

"No really! Anyway I have to say that the last four years of school are the most important and the most fun!" Bit said knowing what Oscar had in mind.

Jamie meanwhile listened to the whole thing and looked through the booklet some more taking everything in.

Everyone knew Jamie wasn't much of a social butterfly so they could understand why he wasn't really excited about it. "Hey Jamie I have an idea!" Bit stood up and everyone looked at him. "My cousin goes to Clock Town's school she's a freshman this year too. Maybe you could shadow her. She's really sweet. What do you say? Give it a try?"

Jamie looked at the booklet again and sighed, "I guess I could try."

"That's my boy!" Oscar said smacking Jamie on the back causing the booklet to go flying.

A few days later, after Bit got his cousin's permission everyone set out for Clock Town. It was about a two hour drive; unless you took a one of the Zoids then it really just depended on how fast you were going. Instead everyone just jumped into the Hover Cargo. This took about two hours.

When they finally reached Clock Town, they headed up the mountain. Apparently to Bit's house. When they finally reached their destination, everyone, except Bit, was amazed to see a mansion sitting right in front of them. Bit got out and headed up the stairs of the porch a young blond girl slightly younger than Jamie ran to Bit and jumped in his arms.

"Everyone this is my little sister Anya."

Everyone greeted her and she shyly curtsied to them. She held Bit's hand and followed him inside as the others did the same. Bit turned, "Oh, my brother is probably really busy with the family business so try not to make to much nose."

"What business is that?" Brad asked as he took off his shoes after watching Bit and his sister.

"Well, we own a lot of Zoid corporations. Making Zoid parts and doing repairs, you name it! We technically own Clock Town and everyone down there are like tenets to us but. We just call it a town." Bit said casually.

"So you're filthy stinking rich?" Asked Leena amazed at the interior of the mansion.

"Yeah I guess you could say that." Bit said climbing the stairs. "Come on!" he said cheerfully. Everyone followed him in suit. Bit walked down the hall then stopped at a wooden door with a picture of a flower on it. "Hey Mimi, I'm here!" He said knocking on the door.

Suddenly the door opened a dark haired girl around Jamie's age ran out. "Hi Bit!" She said cheerfully. Brad wondered if it ran in the family.

Bit turned to the group, "This is my cousin Mimi. Jamie will be shadowing her."

Mimi smiled at the group then saw Jamie. "Are you Jamie?"

"Um Yes." Jamie said a little shyly.

"Nice to meet you. Oh wait Bit! He doesn't have the school uniform!" Mimi said.

"I know he can have my old one. It should fit him and if it's too big you can fix it right?" Bit said heading further down the hall.

"Of course I can." Mimi said putting her hands on her hips.

"Okay lemme go get it." Bit said stopping at a door with Zoid posters covering it and stepped in. He came back a few minutes later holding a black dress shirt, black dress pants, some shoes and a gold pin of the letter C. "Here you go Jamie try these on in here and come out when your ready." Bit said.

Jamie obeyed and after a few minutes came out. The black pants were only slightly too long and the sleeves on the shirt were slightly too long too, but everything else was fine.

"Nice look Jamie!" Leena said trying to put a smile on his face.

Jamie was doubtful about the whole thing, but he didn't want to tell his father.

The next morning, everyone saw Jamie and Mimi off to school. Jamie wore the black male uniform while Mimi wore a grey uniform, made up of a short ruffled skirt, a white dress shirt, long white socks, black shoes, and a grey jacket. She also wore a gold pin of the letter C.

When Mimi and Jamie got to the school, Jamie almost tripped over himself, it was three floors. Mimi realizing his distress at the largeness of the building said, don't worry we only use the top floor, unless we have special classes otherwise. I don't, so don't worry. Jamie said nothing and just followed her in.

It was first period, English. They were learning about poetry. The teachers already knew Jamie was coming so they were sure to make his first day a good one. Mr. Brak was the teacher for this English class.

"Please have out your homework from yesterday so I can collect it." He said when the class had begun.

"Mr. Brak I wrote an amazing poem about the hockey game last night, I call it ode to the Hockey Game Last Night." One of the boys in class said as the teacher picked up his paper.

"That's nice Len." Mr. Brak said calmly.

"Wasn't the game amazing?" The boy continued.

Then another boy piped in, "I'll say, number 31 really walloped the puck when he got out on the ice."

The teacher couldn't resist it anymore. "I especially liked the part when number 45 got out on the ice." He got on his desk in the front of the room holding a yard stick pretending it was a hockey stick, "He sped up to the puck, and swung!" Mr. Brak swung and knocked a bunch of papers and things off his desk. Just then a teacher had walked into the room.

"Do I even dare to ask?" She said smirking.

Mr. Brak got down off his desk fixed his tie and went over to his fellow teacher. "I was just telling my students that they need to write a poem about their favorite sport and need to put as much emotion into it as possible. I was just giving a demonstration." He explained through a huge fat lie. Jamie thought it was funny. He tried to hide his laughing.

After the other teacher was gone, Mr. Brak made a "whoops" face and cleaned up the mess he made. "Gee thanks Len now look what you've done!" He joked.

Len got up out of his seat. He got down on his knees and said, "Oh great superior teacher of mine please forgive me!" He too was joking. By now the class was in an uproar and another teacher walked in.

"Excuse me Mr. Brak, could you maybe keep it down a little my class is trying to take a test next door."

"Ah! Yes my apologies Mrs. Reen. I'll keep them quiet." He said placing the last of the papers onto his desk.

"Thank you." She said and walked out.

"Stop getting me in trouble!" He said to Len.

Len just shrugged.

Jamie was doing all he could to stifle his laugh. Mimi was giggling too.

"Pretty funny eh?" A boy sitting next to Jamie said making him jump.

Jamie hadn't even noticed him there.

"Hi I'm Ramsay. Your Jamie right?" the boy said holing out a hand for Jamie to shake.

"Yeah, I'm thinking about coming to this school."

"Really? That's great! You really should! This school is awesome. This class is always like this. Mr. Brak is a fun teacher. He's been nominated as best teacher every year. So anyway, what kinds of classes were thinking of taking if you did come to this school?"

"I was thinking of taking some strategy classes and maybe, some medical classes, I'm not really sure what else to do." Jamie replied.

"Strategy? I love the strategy classes I play this game on the internet that all it has to do with is strategy. It's called Strategy Wars. It's really fun. Have you heard of it? Well you must have if you like strategy so much. Although I have met people who love strategy but never heard of the game. Have you heard of the game?" Ramsay asked.

"Yeah I play it all the time." Jamie said, He had never met anyone who liked the game accept for the other players he meets on the internet. He hadn't met someone who liked to talk so much either.

"That's great mate! What is your character called? I'll add you my friends list and we can play together. I'm Captain Zero." Ramsay said gleefully as he wrote down his name, he also wrote down his phone number, e-mail, and instant messenger Screen name. They all had to do with Captain Zero... accept his phone number.

The next period, Period 2 was History class with Mr. Gin. Ramsay was in this class also. Jamie sat next to him for the period. Mr. Gin was more eccentric than Mr. Brak. He would meow at his students if they weren't paying attention. He would fake hit kids and encourage then to get him off on a tangent. For part of the period he was actually on topic but he soon the students got him off topic and talking about rock stars and things totally unrelated to history. Meanwhile Ramsay and Jamie kicked it off some more by talking about Strategy Wars and other things.

Then came third period Ramsay wasn't in this class, it was a cooking class. Jamie sat in the back of the class watching the other students, who were all girls, cook. He looked at the paper that Ramsay had given him with his name and information on it. Jamie tried to remember if he had seen him in the game before.

Fourth period came and it was a study hall. He sat next to Mimi then saw Ramsay come into class. He was about to get up when Mimi tugged at his arm.

"You know, you can just follow Ramsay around if you want. He's probably in classes you like and plus he's really good at explaining things... even if he goes off on a tangent a lot of the time. Ramsay saw Jamie in the small room and went over to talk to him. Jamie told him that Mimi said that he could follow him around today and Ramsay was delighted.

Fifth Period and Jamie followed Ramsay to his robotics class. Ramsay was building a small battle robot for a competition. All he had to do now was program it strategically and charge it so it would be ready. Jamie helped him com up with new strategies and battle methods. Unfortunately before they could finish it all up the bell had wrung and it was time for sixth period.

Sixth Period was Physics. Jamie was amazed that he had actually under stood anything that they were talking about and he actually found it interesting. Ramsay did too.

"You know Jamie some people may think I'm weird but I like to learn new things and really put my knowledge to the test. That's why next year I'm going to take Quantum Physics. I just have to pass this class with a GPA of at least 95 and I can take the course. It's actually only for seniors but if I can get a high enough average in this class I can take it next year." Ramsay said in a matter of fact tone. He was pretty excited about this kind of stuff.

Jamie seemed excited too. "Sounds like a lot of work."

"It will be but I like challenges." Ramsay said happily.

Jamie was glad he had made a new friend.

Seventh period came, it was lunch. Jamie was glad he was getting hungry. Ramsay treated him to a lunch and a desert. Jamie had heard that school food was gross but this food was actually really good. He had a piece of Pizza, chocolate milk, two bags of chips, and Ramsay even bought him a soda from one of the vending machines.

"I thought that soda wasn't allowed in school." Jamie said taking a sip of his tasty beverage.

"Well, in other schools but here in Clock Town they don't really care. They figure if teachers can have so can the students. Students can even get coffee if they want, but I don't really like coffee."

Jamie realized the period would be over soon. "Are we allowed to drink this in classes?"

"Yeah the teachers don't care. As long as we don't spill it or throw it at anyone." Ramsay laughed at the thought of Jamie throwing it at someone.

Eighth period was an Art class. Ramsay pulled out his drawing and started adding details to it. It was a picture of three roses. Jamie wasn't very good at drawing but he tried anyway. Ramsay showed him ways to improve and Jamie did as his friend said.

"I have art at the end of the day to kind of relax me so I can go home and not be hyper and get in trouble for running into the house and knocking something over…again." Ramsay smiled at the memory and added color to his picture.

Ninth period came, it was another study hall. Mimi was in it, and she waved the two boys over. "So Jamie, how was your day at Clock Town School?" Mimi asked happily.

"Great! I had tons of fun." Jamie said enthusiastically.

"Do you think you'll stay?" Ramsay asked hopefully.

Jamie hadn't even thought about it since he met Ramsay. He stopped and thought for a moment. Ramsay and Mimi waited in silence. Finally Jamie looked up at them, "I'm not sure."

Ramsay didn't want to force him and neither did Mimi, but they had to get him to stay.

"Why not Jamie?" Mimi asked.

"I don't know I need to think about it. After all, if you think about it, it's kind of a life changing decision." Jamie knew that Ramsay liked logic and philosophy so he hope he would understand.

"Well, if you don't decide to come back here take this." Mimi handed Jamie her phone number, e-mail, everything Ramsay had given him. Accept hers was on yellow paper written in green pen, while Ramsay's was on plain white paper in black pen.

"Thanks guys." Jamie said taking the paper from Mimi and looking at it before putting it in his pocket.

"All right, enough depression let's talk!" Ramsay said happily changing the subject. Together the three talked about strategy, philosophy and logic.

At the end of the day, Jamie, Mimi and Ramsay all walked out of the school together talking in an uproar about the worst strategy ever and debating over whether it really was.

Bit and Oscar were waiting for Jamie and Mimi at the school gate. Mimi saw them and waved. "Well I guess we should be going." She said to Ramsay and Jamie.

Ramsay nodded and smacked Jamie on the back, "Later mate! Maybe I'll see you around."

Jamie should be used to getting smacked on the back, "Yeah Maybe."

"See you around mate." Ramsay said waving goodbye as he headed off down the street to his house.

Mimi and Jamie got into the car and Bit drove them all back up to the mansion.

"So Mimi how was your day?" Bit asked.

"Pretty good but I think I failed the science test today." Mimi said leaning up to talk to Bit.

"What was it on?"

"DNA."

"Oh... sounds exciting." Bit said sarcastically. "How about you Jamie? How was your day?"

Jamie was brought back into reality and replied. "Pretty good."

Oscar asked trying to hide his great hope. "Did you make any new friends?"

"Yeah this boy named Ramsay. He's into strategy like me and he's really smart.

Oscar was happy to hear it. "That's great." He wasn't however going to push the subject of Jamie going to school on a regular basis any further. He would ask him later, and give him a chance to think about it.

Later that night Jamie was on Bit's computer playing Strategy Wars, he had found Ramsay and was playing him at one on one combat strategy. It was looking like a tie.

Ramsay typed, "So Jamie I'm glad you had a good time today."

Jamie smiled and replied, "Yeah it was great. I wonder what tomorrow will be like."


End file.
